A forced contraction of a muscle can be caused via electrical stimulation of a nerve that innervates the muscle. Typically, a power source is coupled to the nerve via an electrical stimulation lead that is, in turn, coupled to the nerve. For example, a distal end of an electrical stimulation lead is formed as a cuff that can be secured about the nerve to orient an electrically conductive portion of the lead in direct contact with the nerve. However, in many instances, the location in which a particular nerve resides presents significant challenges in maneuvering the distal conductive portion of the electrical lead into a target position relative to the nerve and in securing the distal conductive portion in the target position.